


United We Fall and Live!

by sallystageplay



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Gen, Spring Break, haunted toys, spookiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallystageplay/pseuds/sallystageplay
Summary: Spring Break is on and happening in Parappa Town, but Lammy is left on the short end of the stick. Katy, who is leaving on vacation, gives her girlfriend a cute toy to handle as she's gone. But darker things lurk beneath the surface as the days go on...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is also on FF.net! Read on for more notes...

**Chapter One: I Already P-promised, But…**

Parappa and his friends, Sunny, PJ, and Katy, were all sitting outside eating a small meal at a small restaurant. The friends chatted about what had happened during their week and their new plans to come, for it was the eve of spring break and much was sure to commence. “I got promoted at the café!” Katy said with pride. “Now that I’m getting paid more, you know what I’ll do?” The blue cat paused, wanting her pals to guess.

  
PJ took a bite of a foot-long sandwich. “Buy a car?” he said, looking at a conveniently placed poster for a car sale on the side of a building.

“Start a garden?” Sunny smiled. Parappa nodded along with the flower girl, eager to please.

Katy grinned. “No, I’m going to buy Lammy a great present I know she’ll love!”

Parappa shifted in his seat. “Oh man, is it close to her birthday? I forgot…”

“No, silly, Lammy’s birthday isn’t until September!” Sunny scolded the dog, who was suddenly forgetful. She turned back to Katy. “What’s the present for, then?”

Katy’s tail swished as a look of happiness came onto her face. “Oh, just being such an amazing girlfriend~.” She swooned.

“Why don’t I get presents for being such a great friend?” PJ mumbled, causing Katy to shoot a strange look at him. The quad’s waitress came up to their table, asking for the payment for the food. As Sunny, Katy, and PJ were distracted, Parappa looked onto the streets with mild interest, where Parappa Town was bustling.  
Spring break was just a day away and people of all ages were getting ready. Older teens, with their gaudy and intense fashion strutted in their friend groups, discussing loudly about parties they were to go to. Large posters for discounts in stores, restaurants, and attractions alike were scattered left and right. Adults were planned out their vacations with their families.

_I hope they don’t take the worst plane in our flight service,_ Parappa thought with a small frown. _Someone needs to get that captain guy to a doctor._ A very fast person bolting down the road served as Parappa’s distraction. He could hear the frantic whimpers and nervousness from his spot. “Is that Lammy?” he whispered.

He turned to his friends, who were now cleaning up their areas and getting ready to leave. “Hey guys, I’ll see you all later!” Parappa said cheerfully. The other three let out short goodbyes as they went on their own. Parappa, however, stayed where he was. “What’s Lammy doin’ running around like that?” he wondered.  
The question was short lived, as the nearly blurred speeding sheep came into view again, from the other side. “Hey, hey hey Lammy!” Parappa called, causing the lanky lamb to stop in her tracks.

She bounded over to the short puppy with a slight smile. “Oh, h-hello Parappa! What’s up?” she said nervously.

“Oh, nothing. I was just wonderin’ why you were running around like that,” Parappa answered, “You weren’t being chased or anything right?”

Lammy gasped. “Of c-course not! It’s just…well…” Lammy sighed. “I p-promised I would help P-Paul Chuck make a few custom ‘Lammy made’ g-guitars at two b-because I’m sort of like his…a-apprentice now? I don’t know? But I forgot that a-a few days ago I said that I would h-help Prince Fleaswallow at his store after I broke s-something of his by accident and-“

Lammy paused, breathing heavily as more and more words came out. Parappa looked concerned, and was about to cut in, but Lammy continued. “But on the way to Fleaswallow’s t-this guy wanted to have me play at his d-d-daughter’s birthday…. I t-tried to say I didn’t have time b-but…” She trailed off with a sad whimpering noise.

“Sounds like you need some rest, Lammy!” Parappa exclaimed.

Lammy frowned. “What am I gonna do? I already p-promised, but… I just…” she let out a groan.

“Hey hey, I’ll let those guys know that you have to cancel, alright?” Parappa said with a sympathetic smile. “You should go to your apartment and rest!”  
Lammy let out a huge sigh of relief. “Thank you so much, Parappa!” she said with delight. “If I ever need to repay you, I will!” And with that, the lamb jogged off into the direction of her apartment, resting easy.

“Phew man, that felt good!” Parappa said to himself. With a smile, he walked towards Fleaswallow’s shop, the next closest spot. It was great being a good friend! Parappa eyed an ice cream shop as he walked down the streets. _Certainly some strawberry ice cream wouldn’t hurt!_

 

Lammy let out a content sigh as she flopped down onto her bed. “W-what a relief…” she mumbled, grabbing her stuffed toy and snuggling it. However, just as she relaxed, anxious thoughts flew through her mind. What if the people she promised were angry? What if Parappa didn’t actually tell them? Was she just going to be here all alone for Spring break?

A couple of knocks at the door interrupted Lammy’s troubled thoughts. As she opened the door, she was slightly glad somebody had taken her mind off of her brain. She was even more elated when she found out it was Katy behind door.

“K-Katy! What brings you here?” Lammy exclaimed, her smile unable to be disguised. She loved Katy so much.

“Do I need permission to visit my favorite ewe?” Katy purred as she gave Lammy a small kiss on the cheek. Lammy blushed, giggling a bit. She loved it when Katy called her ‘her ewe.’

Lammy took notice that her girlfriend was holding something behind her back. Katy smiled as she noticed Lammy’s eyes trailing. “Oh, this?” Katy said, pulling out a present box.

“Why, it’s a present I got for my perfect girlfriend just for no reason!”

Lammy let out a small ‘thank you’ as she took the box, unraveling its wrapping, revealing the object inside. She let out a slight gasp of cuteness as she saw the gift: a plush toy. Lammy examined it. It was a white bear with light green highlights, and a robotic function. It was one of those talking toys that could move around when turned on. It was extra soft and fluffy, and an adorable face.

“A…Soft Bear Friend?” Lammy read off the box, slightly confused. What a silly name!

Katy smiled. “Yeah! It’s sort of a weird gift, I know, but since it was said to be almost therapeutic , and since you like stuffed toys, I thought it could help with your anxiety!” she cheerfully stated. Lammy pressed a button on the bear’s paw, causing it to squeak out ‘I love you!’

Lammy giggled a bit. “Cheesy…” She grinned gave Katy a hug. “T-thanks a lot, Katy!” Lammy paused for a beat. “Do you have any plans for spring b-break?”

“Ah, about that…” Katy’s voice sounded a bit down. “My parents are taking me to visit my family up a few cities over for a while. That’s why I wanted to give a present, so you wouldn’t get too lonely.”

Lammy looked disappointed. “Oh…W-well I understand, Katy, so…” Lammy took a deep breath. “I honestly d-don’t know what I’ll be doing…”

Katy tried to be reassuring. “There’s always Ma-San or Parappa to hang out with, Lammy, so maybe you could see what they’re doing?” She placed a paw on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I’ll have to start getting ready now, so I guess this is goodbye.”

Lammy didn’t know what to say as a last in person message. “W-wait!” she said, “You aren’t taking a plane, a-are you?”

“No way! It’ll take a couple hours to drive up there, but a plane costs too much just for that!” Katy walked closer to Lammy with a hug and a quick kiss. “I’ll be back before you know it, okay? Just call me.”

Lammy nodded, love in her gaze as Katy walked out of the apartment. “Well, I guess it’s j-just you and me, little guy,” Lammy murmured, stroking the soft fur of the toy. She flopped back onto her bed. “I guess I don’t have to do anything anymore, so…I guess I’ll just take a nap…”

With that, Lammy had quickly fallen into a light slumber. The toy was held in between her arms as she napped. A breeze from an open window gave the room a nice, chilled temperature. However, that window was never opened by Lammy herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lammy meets a familiar face.

**Chapter Two: That’s How It Is!**

Lammy stretched from her sleep as she let out a yawn. Scratching her back and blinking her sleepy eyes, she looked over at her alarm clock. “Oh my gosh!” Lammy shrieked, “It’s ten at night! I’ve slept for t-too long!” Lammy leaped out of bed and looked at her phone, which rested on the table. The screen read that there was one new message, from Parappa.

It was from three-o-clock, and Lammy frantically pressed the button to hear. “ _Hey Lammy, this is Parappa. When you see this message call me, okay? PJ and are planning to do some fun stuff tonight, and since Katy’s gone we thought you could join us too! Bye!”_ Lammy let out a small smile of gratitude that her friends had thought of her.

“Oh, I hope I’m not too late…” Lammy mumbled as she called Parappa’s number. After a few rings, the rapping dog picked up.

“Yo Lammy!” Parappa said, sounding a bit tired. “What were you doin’ that had you call back so late?”

“U-um…I was sleeping…” Lammy replied dejectedly. Now her whole sleeping schedule was messed up. “So, w-what is it that you and PJ have planned?”

Lammy could hear Parappa scratch the back of his head. “Ah, well, we were just going to go by some parties and stuff but…” Parappa let out a tiny laugh. “Since you took so long to answer, we already did all of that. Sorry Lam.”

“Oh…” There was a moment of silence on both ends.

Parappa tried to lighten up the situation. “But hey, we have the whole week now to hang out! There’s always sometime else!” He said with that positive attitude of his.

“Y-yeah, you’re right,” Lammy sighed, “Well, bye Parappa!”

“Bye Lammy!”

And they hung up. Lammy shivered from the fresh, cool breeze of the window and shut it. She picked up her toy from Katy. “I guess you need a name, huh?” Lammy whispered to herself. “How about…Fluffy?” She thought to herself for a moment. _It’s cliché, but it’s cute…_

Looking outside her window, Lammy marveled at the dark, night sky. There weren’t any clouds, showing the speckles of stars in the distance over the LED lights of building in town. Lammy picked up her bag, and put a few dollars in it. It wouldn’t hurt to go out in town at night! She placed Fluffy in there as well, and set off on her way, locking her apartment door.

_I should probably hit up a restaurant in town and get something to eat_ , Lammy thought as her stomach grumbled. _Then, maybe a nice walk by the lake. It’s always so pretty at night._ She walked through town, avoiding the more busy areas of the night.

A sharp hissing noise disturbed Lammy from her thoughts. She flung herself around to face behind her, immediately concerned as she was the only one on this particular street. “W-w-who’s there?” Lammy asked into the darkness, cursing her stutter as she spoke. She was trying to sound tough!

There was no reply, but a shadow rushed from the bushes. Lammy barely could get the sound of a scream out before paws covered her mouth. “Shut your mouth,” the mysterious person growled, “I don’t want to get caught!”

Lammy was close to hyperventilating from fear, when something dawned on her. That voice sounded eerily familiar. “R-Rammy?” she stumbled. The suspected sheep let out a grunt of annoyance as she let go of Lammy.

The gray-scale sheep looked the same as their last meeting together, only – how would Lammy put it? – edgier. She had two small piercings on her left ear and one yellow “ring” earring on her right ear. Her dark eye makeup seemed to also be more intense, and her horns were longer and looked sharpened. “Yeah, it’s me,” Rammy snorted.

“W-what are you doing here?” Lammy questioned. “Aren’t you…weren’t you in…?”

Rammy chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, I’m dead and I’m in Hell. That’s how it is!” She scuffed the cement of the sidewalk with her sneaker. “But I mean if you can be brought life after snapping your neck, I can at least come back for a bit, right?”

Lammy cringed at Rammy’s talk of the event. She watched her doppelgänger warily as she looked over Lammy. “Is…is that w-why you said you can’t be seen?” Lammy asked curiously. As Rammy stepped towards the rocking lamb, she flinched.

“Yep,” Rammy huffed, eying Lammy’s bag. “If Yoko catches me out here getting caught by the living over my break, she’ll be wiping me out for sure.” She made some weird gesture with her arms. “Right into flames!” She laughed at the end of that, causing Lammy to frown.

Rammy reached her hand towards Lammy. “Say, what’s in here, huh?” Before Lammy could get a word out, her bag was already snatched. “Got some money…going out around town?” Rammy muttered as she examined the bag, holding back Lammy with her other hand as she turned around.

She turned around suddenly. “Oh, what’s this?” she gasped almost in a mocking way. She held the bear plush high above her head, dropping the bag. “A little toy! What’s this for, Lammy?” Her voice dropped from mocking to sly.

Lammy gulped, and slowly picked up her bag. “It’s a g-g-gift from…” she hesitated, “my best friend.” She waved an arm to try to get back the treasured toy. Rammy made a gesture for Lammy to slow down.

Rammy pressed her finger on the forehead to the Soft Bear. “Fine, I’ll give the dang thing to you,” Rammy scoffed. She tossed it into Lammy’s hands. “Have fun wandering around the streets at night, lamb,” Rammy snickered. She put in hands in her pockets. “Well, I’m off to lurk around, Bye, Lamey.”

Lammy just watched as her counterpart seemed to fall into the shadows of the night. With a nervous glance at her watch, she placed Fluffy in her bag. “M-maybe I should just eat a s-snack at home…” She mumbled as she looked at the cloudless night sky.

As the lamb turned back around towards her apartment, she pressed the button on Fluffy’s paw. The bear’s cutesy, childlike voice rang out in the darkness. “I love you!” There was a tiny mechanical click as the toy reset. Its baby blue eyes blinked as it spoke again. “Let’s be together forever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, sit tight, because I don't know when I'll work on and finish the next chapter. Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff starts to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like any other story of mine on here, the format/reading is a lot better on ff.net, so i recommend checking it out there too.

**Chapter Three: Lammy, Don’t Leave Me!**

Lammy unlocked and opened the door to her apartment, greeted with only the background noise of a fan greeting her. Sighing, she sat down onto her bed. Not only had she wasted the day away by sleeping, she had nothing to do afterwards. Lammy placed Fluffy onto her pillow.

 

“People always say c-cleaning can clear your mind,” Lammy clicked her tongue, “I g-g-guess I could do that.” She got up and moved her way throughout her house, picking up various objects along the way. She found herself holding her vacuum cleaner with nowhere to put it.

 

Lammy shook her head and went over to her closet in the living room. Curiously, the door was locked. Lammy tapped her feet onto the ground, and set the machine down to look for the key. Casual, brisk searching turned into a frantic mess as she couldn’t find the key. She couldn’t even get into an area of her own home now!

 

Lammy sighed in defeat as she went back into her room, restless. Time had passed, as it was now midnight, but it was still not great. It was past town curfew by now, so going out again would provide a risk. Lammy remembered a time when delays after a concert for the band nearly caused her and Ma-San to be in a sticky situation.

 

It turned out that the driving instructor in town, Mooselini, worked night-shift as a cop, and caught the two. It took Lammy all her might to hold back Ma-San from making things worse with the moose. Thankfully, Mooselini had understood, and gave the girls a ride to their houses in her car. Lammy thought back to how relieved she was that day.

 

Come to think of it, the adventures and escapades of MilkCan were stories Lammy could fondly recall. From Lammy’s amazing stage dive she had performed at an event, from Ma-San’s killer drum solo at another, earning her more recognition, and Katy’s loud voice booming out her lyrics. The small band had gained a number of fans from even outside of Parappa Town, and considering the girls weren’t signed onto any big name deal, they were easily contacted.

 

Lammy had wandered back into her room as she thought about the happy smiles of young fans when presented with their idols. There had been one very young girl, probably in first grade, which had gotten to meet them, frantic in excitement. Lammy flopped down onto her bed as those thoughts whirled in her mind. She grabbed Fluffy and lifted it up in her arms.

 

“M-m-maybe you should come with us to a performance…” Lammy mumbled jokingly. She stroked the bear’s fur. It made a giggling noise. Shocked by the sudden sound, Lammy dropped the toy with a halted shriek.

 

Lammy peered over her bed onto the floor where the toy had dropped, a confused and frightened emotion on her face. The little bear was there, sure enough, its plastic blue eyes staring into space. Lammy hesitantly called out, “H-hello?”

 

There were a few precious seconds of silence, the only noise being Lammy’s beating heart and a fan blowing in another room. “It’s me! Fluffy!” the bear announced, causing Lammy to gasp. Fluffy was still motionless on the floor, and Lammy quickly snatched the thing. “What? There’s nothing to be afraid of Lammy!”

 

“H-h-h-how can y…how can y-you…” Lammy was a sputtering mess, staring incredulously at the doll.

 

Fluffy made a noise resembling a snicker. “I won’t hurt you Lammy!” the bear calmly said, as if that were the worry. “In fact, I’ll stay with you!” The bear stared at nothing, its permanent smile having an uncanny feeling to it. “Forever!” Fluffy added.

 

Lammy frowned, trembling slightly. “Who-who is this?” she demanded. The toy didn’t respond. Lammy slowly put Fluffy on her bed, getting up. It wasn’t a lie to say she was tempted to chuck it. She walked to her kitchen, nearly in a daze, as she poured herself a glass of water. She turned away from the sink, but she nearly choked on her drink as she saw Fluffy on the floor.

 

“Lammy, don’t leave me!” the toy whined. “I love you!”

 

“G-g-go awaaaaaaay!” Lammy wailed, running out of her apartment immediately. She stood in the hallway of the building, panting. Her breath hitched as she heard a neighbor’s door open.

 

One of her neighbors, a bat, walked out. “Lammy,” the bat hissed, exhaling out of her nose, “This is no type of night to be messing around in the halls! Now, get back in there and quit acting like a child!” The bat glared at the lamb, looking her up and down, before sticking her nose in the air.

 

“If you’re scared kid, you shouldn’t be out here causing noise. I’m sure downstairs could help you more.” The bat said with a more gentle tone. She turned around sharply, shutting her door with no second thought. Lammy breathed heavily.

 

Lammy clutched her hands together, feeling a presence between them. But she hadn’t brought anything…? In her hands was Fluffy. Lammy bit back a scream, running downstairs to the lobby with the apparently haunted toy in her grasp. The receptionist, a scissor person, sat at their desk, half asleep. They jolted awake when Lammy knocked on the desk.

 

“Marcy, I could I have a night pass please?” Lammy blurted immediately. Marcy opened their mouth, paused, and then sighed. They dug around into the desk drawers, writing up a pass.

 

“If you get into illegal crap, you’re out, Lammy,” Marcy grumbled in their nasally voice, sliding over the pass.  While staying pass curfew outside was unaccepted, a pass from licensed people could save someone a bit. Lammy took the pass with a quick thank you and hurried outside.

 

From there, she didn’t know what to do. Out of luck, she ducked into an alley. From up ahead, she heard familiar humming. In fact, it was eerily familiar… Looking into the darkness, she unmistakably saw Rammy. What was that literal hell spawn doing out again? She walked closer, gulping.

 

Rammy was looking over her nails. “Flava flava for my…” Rammy looked up in shock at her sudden guest, stopping her mumbling. Her eyebrows furrowed. “Oh great, what do you want?”

 

Lammy tried to look as unsuspicious as possible. “Oh, you know, heh, j-j-just out and about!” she forced out. Rammy was unimpressed.

 

With a smirk, Lammy noticed Fluffy. “Out with your baby again, huh?” she teased. “You know, the day care is the other way, right?” With an obnoxious smile, she added, “Or has this town changed that much since I died?”

 

 

Lammy felt goose bumps start forming on her arms. Rammy honestly unnerved her. “Please stop,” she whined, giving up. Fluffy made a crooning noise in her arms.

 

Fluffy suddenly spoke, causing Rammy’s eyes to widen. “Come with me! Come with me!” it chanted. Its pure blue eyes stared into the souls of both sheep.

 

Rammy inhaled and took a step back. “Um, bye Lamey!” she quickly said, running off into the night, the faint sound of gravel from her feet echoing. Lammy looked down at Fluffy.

 

The bear spoke up. “Down to the right!” it said. With a gulp, Lammy went down to where she presumed the bear was leading her. She ended up on the dim, hidden outskirts of town, where there was only one lamp post per block and dusty roads prevailed. Tripping over a crack in the cement, Lammy arrived at what looked like an old garage.

 

There was a rusted chain fence around the area, strangely away from the garage itself. Yellowed grass consisted as a lawn, with debris scattered around. There were black scorch marks on the building. Had the area been burned at some point? Lammy, with halted breath, opened the door of the small building.

 

Inside was black as night. With a gasp, Fluffy leaped out of Lammy’s hands. After a few, hard-spent seconds, a bare light bulb from the ceiling flickered on. In the light, Lammy could make out the shape of Fluffy, and also things next to it. A familiar object was placed into Lammy’s hands.

 

Lammy could feel the wooden base of her guitar against her fingers, and she looked fearfully into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! The next update might be a little bit. Why? Well, how does writing a custom-made UJL song sound? Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: You and Me Forever**

The startup of a musical tune played within the area as Fluffy rose to a pillar. It stood there, eyes gleaming, until it suddenly moved. The bear started to do a small dance, and Lammy clutched her guitar. With the flashing of a few multicolored lights beginning, Fluffy started to sing in its sweet voice.

 

_“I was most lonely without you._

_Couldn’t think of any better to do._

_But then, you came along!_

_And make me burst into song!_

_Lammy, oh Lammy, I love you!”_

 

As Lammy plucked out the notes, the interior of the garage lit up a bit more, showcasing two more duplicates of Fluffy.

 

_“We’ll be together forever._

_Never to part!_

_Can’t think of anybody else._

_It would just break my heart!”_

 

Now, the entire building was lit up, and the now plentiful duplicates of Fluffy suspended in midair, and where their hearts would be, there was fire.

 

_“Together forever, you and I!_

_Until the very day we all die!_

_I’d never think of anything else,_

_Just look inside yourself,_

_And you’ll find!_

_That inside!_

_You want me too!”_

 

The multiple bears fled back into the shadows as Lammy expertly drilled out her lines.

 

_“Wouldn’t wanna be anything, other than me…_

_You’re the only one I ever want to see…_

_Without you my life is gray!_

_You just make my day!”_

 

Once again, the bears came back, their fires more intense, spreading on their bodies, but nothing else.

 

_“You and me forever!_

_That’s how it will be!_

_Together! (Forever)_

_Together! (Forever)_

_Wouldn’t trade it for the world,_

_I’ll make you mine, Lammy._

_And if I can’t have you…_

_No!_

_One!_

_Will!”_

 

With a perfectly done slam of the final note, the lights in the garage noisily turned on with a bang. Florescent light panels, old and dusty, were overhead, with no sign of any other lighting. Fluffy’s troop was gone, and the plush bear was knocked onto the ground.

 

Fluffy’s voice cracked as it said its last words. “Great job Lammy! I’ll see you next time!” Its words became slower and more distorted, like its battery ran out. Fluffy’s blue eyes dimmed and the creature went limp.

 

Lammy picked it up with shuddering breaths. With a forlorn look at the toy, she threw it back onto the floor. However, a creak of the garage door sent Lammy into panic mode. Gulping down a scream, Lammy stood up straight and faced the doorway.

 

As the door opened, _Rammy_ swaggered in. “Quite some noise you were making’ in there, Lambs!” she taunted. She looked around the room as if expecting something.

 

Lammy instinctively placed her hands near in face. “Wh-what are you doing here?” the asked, sounding more angry than she expected.

 

Rammy put her hands up. “Jeez, can’t check on the little prank I set up for you?” The hellish doppelganger faked a gasp. “Oh, whoopsies! Didn’t mean to let that spill!”

 

Lammy gasped, for real. “It was a-a-a...i-it...p-prank?” Lammy sputtered. No way… All this time? Was Fluffy’s creepy behavior because of Rammy? A strange feeling erupted through her – true anger.

 

“You had me scared to death!” Lammy shrieked, causing Rammy to shrink back in surprise. “I thought the t-t-toy my girlfriend had gotten me really was c-cursed, and it was going to kill me, or take me away, or make me go c-c-crazy...” Lammy was seething, but she took a deep breath and waited in silence for Rammy to respond.

 

Rammy looked almost uncomfortable, surprisingly. “I-it was when we met earlier,” she yelped, “Or, before that actually. I really was on ‘vacation,’ so I tried to sight you out. The only other option was that rapping weirdo and… _ech.”_ Rammy threw her head back, her black hair being shaken out.

 

“I got that bear to tell me where you lived,” Rammy shrugged and Lammy’s eyes bulged. “He didn’t seem to know me, and probably thought I was _family_.” This caused her to smirk. “I got into your apartment through the window – you’re only second floor – and got into your closet.”

 

So that’s why it had been locked! “None of my crap is in there, but here’s the key. “ She dug around in her pockets and handed it to Lammy. “Anyways, I met you outside because I had no idea when you would wake. Until then, get some updates on town, yeah? Wonder if I’m still a legend or heard of. And of course, when I saw you, I had to play a trick on you.”

 

She stuck out her hands in front of her with her pointer fingers out, in an almost childish pose. “I _might_ have stolen some magic tips from the local weirdo in Hell, but hey, the _funner_ it is!” She giggled, legitimately amused by herself, and Lammy stood by in awe. Her spiritual twin was more resourceful than she thought.

 

“With that toy, why not make it haunted?” Rammy went on. “A classic case of a beloved toy gone wrong, and with desperate attachment issues and need for destruction of anything in the way added in!” She cackled this time, then settled down and looked at Lammy. “Yes, so your dear ‘Fluffy’ was never out to kill you, or be with you _forever!”_ She mocked its voice.

 

Lammy sighed in relief. “Th-that’s good, b-but,” she gulped as she looked at the toy, its eyes truly empty and unthinking. “I don’t think I can have this anymore.”

 

Rammy smiled and went to pick him up. “S’all right,” she whispered, “You can just tell Katy you lost ‘im.”

 

Lammy absentmindedly nodded before jolting up in shock. “W-w-wait how did you?”

 

But as she turned, Rammy was already gone. 

* * *

 

The next day, Lammy decided to do some research on the burned area she had been in.

 

_“The less populated area of Parappa Town was once known as a crime hotspot over thirty years ago. It was the original foundations of the town until it expanded, being nearly abandoned as a result. The area is now charred do to the unfortunate and cruel events that took place._

 

_There, the young teenager Rammy Ewevis, the daughter of a middle-class family, escaped into the area late at night. Witnesses said that she had been lurking in the shadows of the alley before her multiple arson attacks. An old car shop was burnt down, people inside, as well as a few houses. The reason for the attack is still unknown._

 

Last reports of the teen state that she had died in the last fire she had set. ‘She calmly walked into the flames,’ _says witness Marcy Razin, who was ten years old at the time._ ‘I was right there. She was my older sister’s friend, and she looked at me as she did it.’ _Her body was_ ‘charred nearly beyond recognition’ _according to police reports, and there was no signs or hints the event was going to occur._

 

_Her mother, Molly, expressed her disbelief in the scene._ ‘Rammy was just gone. There was even a hole straight through the chest. It was full of fire.’

 

_No further research has been conducted on the attack since, and it has remained generally unknown.”_

 

Lammy shut her computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my story! I certainly did! Goodbye, goodbye!

**Author's Note:**

> So, for this story, I'm uploading the two chapters I have done here. It will take longer for the third and following to come out. I hope you all have a nice day!  
> Also, the formatting for this site just mangled the original, yeesh. I had to fix it all.


End file.
